One Look: Meant Just For You
by unsuspectingTies
Summary: My compilation of BECHLOE One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hello all! Well, it's about that time. Trying my hand at the One Shot. This is inspired by our girl Kendrick singing Sunday Candy. Short, and sweet. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. xx_

 **I. Sunday Candy**

* * *

As her mind caught up with her waking body, she felt her bare skin against the single sheet that draped over her. Undressed in a beautiful mess, Beca Mitchell was beginning to stir. Her eyes remained closed as her left hand began to slide up along her body, her finger tips grazing over her soft skin. Her hand continued to graze her thigh, jumping up to her breast, and slowly to her wild hair. Her small digits explored her deep brown locks—soon tracing over her eyelids as a means of assistance. She somehow needed to rub her eyes to ensure that they would indeed open—they were so heavy after all. What a lull, what a peaceful sleep she finally managed.

She began to stretch out her legs before she dared to open her eyes. Waking up this morning was a process, one in which she had every intention of prolonging. It felt so good. This bed felt so good. She laid out her arms and began to stretch her upper half as well. She had shaved her legs the night before, therefore causing pure bliss when she felt the sheets running along them. It was such a good stretch, too. Beca felt a small squeal escape her lips as she stretched as far as she could. Her body soon folded into itself as she took a deep breath in.

 _Cinnamon._

A small smile began to pull at Beca's lips. She couldn't fight it. With her eyes still closed, she smiled in full. She took that left hand once more and placed in down on the mattress. She began to slowly slide her hand directly across from her body, making a curious journey over to the other side of the bed. Her nomad of a hand had crossed into new land, new territory. Interestingly enough, this land was undiscovered—abandoned. She moved her hand up and down—all God's graces flat and empty. Her hand moved north to the mountains, climbing up the pillow opposite hers. Again, unoccupied. Everything ripe for the taking.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and questioned.

Beca allowed her eyes to slowly open, finally. The room was in a low glow of the morning light—a shade of purple. It must have been quite early. Her gaze followed to her hand that was resting on the pillow next to hers; taking in the fact that she had so much room available. This made her heart sink a bit—but not fully. She pushed her hand down on the mattress once more, allowing her to turn her body over.

The small DJ adjusted her eyes to the growing light peeking through the two windows. She registered the rising sun and the golden silhouette of a woman. This woman's back was to Beca. The brunette studied this view, and instantly agreed with it. She was familiar with the plaid shirt draped along this woman. It was her _own_ shirt, of course. In fact, it was the very plaid shirt that Beca was wearing the night before. She loved that purple shirt. It was her favorite. Her eyes ran along the line of this shirt, lower and lower until the she reached the tail—which was painfully teasing. Suddenly she was graced with the woman's bare skin, her lower, firm ass exposed. Never mind the fact that her wild red hair was somehow perfectly placed along her backside. Tossed, mangled, and quite long.

This woman was standing still, peering out the window into the beaming world—shifting into life. This day was just beginning—still a virgin. Untouched, unharmed, vulnerable. As this woman stared out into this bliss, Beca stared at her own. Beca drew in a slow, deep breath once more, taking everything in. It was silent.

Beca watched as the redhead lowered her head—shifting a bit. It seemed as if whatever was on her mind was causing her to change direction now, causing her to turn. _Oh what a sight this will be._ As the woman slowly began to make her shift, Beca waited in agony. She waited for the beauty—already having seen so much of it. Nothing could ever prepare her. Each and every single time—her breath was always taken away. Make no mistake, Beca's breath caught when those blue eyes met her own.

"Chloe fucking Beale." Beca murmured quietly.

The redhead did not respond. She continued to stare at Beca from across the room. It was interesting that this woman could say so much with just a look. Right now, Chloe was saying _Good morning, Beca. I am so fucking happy that you chose me._

As the two wild-looking women longingly stared at one another, it was Chloe that made the first move. Beca watched as a slow smile crept itself along Chloe's perfect lips as she moved towards the bed. Beca wasn't ready for this. It was more of an _of fuck_ moment. Then again, she was never fully prepared any time this girl approached her. It was staggering. It was nerve-wracking. It was sexy—every fucking time.

The two never said a true word. Chloe reached the edge of the bed and looked down at the bare brunette. The cheery girl crawled on top of the bed, and on top of her girl, straddling her slowly—mounting her like a horse. She peered down at the smaller girl—wild red locks framing her sweet face.

"Good morning, girlfriend." Chloe said softly, sweetly, sincerely.

Beca was hit suddenly. Her heart melting. Her stomach tensing with all of those fucking butterflies. She couldn't seem to get a word out. She needed to respond, however. You can't leave something like that unanswered! Beca took both of her hands and took hold of that long plaid shirt—pulling at the opening collar. She led her girlfriend down to her face, wrapping her pleading lips around Chloe's.

 _Cinnamon._

It was a short kiss, however incredibly deep. Just as Chloe was raising her head slightly, pulling back, Beca finished this kiss with a playful buck of her chin—finishing off Chloe's lips. Chloe giggled, biting her lip as she raised her body back in a full rider's position. Looking down along Beca, she took her hand and placed it along Beca's cheekbone. She rested her hand there, reassuringly.

"Today will be better, baby." Chloe whispered.

It had been a hard week. They all seemed difficult, actually. The weeks grew longer and longer. There never seemed to be enough hours in a day. Even if there were, it was hard to see the allure of it. Work had consumed Beca—it was a new job. An internship. It should have been exciting, and incredible. Beca understood that she had to pay her dues—and that was fine. That was to be expected. She just assumed she would have a better grip on things by now. She thought she would be happier by now. Not only that, but the work week kept her from her new girlfriend. This was unacceptable. Beca was tired, Beca was frustrated. Beca was horny. How could being in a full time position suffice?!

 _Sundays. God love 'em._

Beca smiled at her girlfriend, so grateful she was there. Finally. She had been waiting for her all week long. This was always the finish line, the light at the end of the tunnel. Time with Chloe. Real time. Thankfully weekends were somewhat of a promise. Get through this shit now, and get rewarded.

Chloe beamed down at her naked girl, pressing her thighs tighter around the DJ's waist. Beca seemed to raise her hips slightly in response. Chloe noticed Beca's nipples through the thin sheet. She took her hands and playfully grazed the top of this sheet, tracing patterns along the mounds underneath. Beca could feel the sensation of this gentle touch. Her skin vibrated in response, quite charged. Chloe could do whatever she wanted to the smaller girl—she had the rights now. It was the fucking best.

"Are you feeling better, Becs?" Chloe asked softly.

Saturday night ended with Beca on her knees. Chloe sat on the side of the bed looking down at her girlfriend—as she sat in between her legs. Beca's hands were on Chloe's thighs. She was looking up at the cheery girl—quite diminished, quite undone. She was upset, she was stressed. She was so frustrated. It was as if she collapsed at the finish line—a line that was her girlfriend's crotch. Yes, a finishing line.

They fucked all night. Chloe took it upon herself to fuck Beca, really. The poor girl had been venting to her fiery red girlfriend all week. Suddenly this night in particular, Beca couldn't even speak. She simply fell in front of Chloe, and begged for help.

"Yes ma'am." Beca said, slyly. She meant it too. Monday was coming so fast, yes. However right now, there was nothing to do but revel in the fact that this Beale girl was on top of her, and was in love with her.

 _Fuck off, Monday._

"Good. What shall we do today, then?" Chloe giggled.

Beca smiled up at her, not saying a word. Instead, she bit her lip and looked Chloe up and down. She raised her body up and met Chloe's gaze, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her body against her now exposed breasts. Her sweet, _sweet_ girl was ripe for the taking. Her scent, her taste—everything sinful. Chloe was certainly a treat. No one could argue this. Beca would soon be experiencing sugar rush.

"It's Sunday. Let me worship you, Chlo." Beca said in a husky tone.

"—You already do, Becs." Chloe laughed.

"You're fucking hysterical, Beale." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you worship me some _more_ , babe. On one condition." Chloe smirked down at her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"You worship me all day. You, me, this bed. No clothes. No phones. Nothing. I've never spent the whole day in bed with someone I—"

Chloe caught herself.

"What if I have to pee?" Beca asked.

"BECA!" Chloe rolled her eyes in return. It was a thing they did.

"—I love you too, Chlo." Beca winked. "Deal."

"It's not like I have anything to do today." Beca said, elated.


	2. Don't Do Normal

_My job can kiss my booty. Rough day. Need to make myself feel better somehow. Hey Dirty Birds! Gather! :) x_

 **Don't Do Normal**

* * *

Beca and Chloe have been living together for the past year or so now – all on their own. After the two girls graduated college finally, it wasn't long after that that they decided to confess their ridiculously large amount of love for one another. I use the word "confess" when I really mean that Chloe couldn't stand eye-fucking anymore and she grabbed the small DJ and laid one on her. In the middle of the post-World's party to boot. To her relief, and delight, Beca melted into this and even spurred it on. Both completely sober. Emily filmed half of it with her cellphone. The Snap Story was incredible. They eventually got around to _talking_ about it. _Eventually_. Beca broke things off with Jesse, and was still planning to move to L.A. We all know the story. Yes this is common exposition. Cool?

"But you have a girlfriend now, Bec. You better take care of me." Chloe said.

"Oh great." Beca rolled her eyes. "I should have thought this through."

"Four years, and you're still having to think on this?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"You're the one who refused to graduate – and yet said nothing."

"You're being mean!" Chloe pouted, playfully.

"Damn. I guess I'm going to have to ask you about your feelings on the whole moving thing, huh?"

Chloe crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. She stuck her tongue out at Beca.

"Use your words, Chlo. Though I love toddler…puppy you."

"I want to go to Los Angles with you!" Chloe said right back.

Beca widened her eyes a bit. She wasn't quite expecting that so quickly, however she kind of thought they would go together, somewhere.

"We don't have to go to L.A. though, Chlo. I don't want to be a dick."

"You're my dick though, remember?"

"There are so many ways I could take that…I'm not sure how appropriate ANY of that statement is."

"Babe! You have to go to L.A. You already have a job lined up. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just made you skip out on your dream—your shot."

"…Normal?"

"Well I won't stand for normalcy. I love you too much." Chloe said proudly, with the buck of her chin.

Beca was quiet for a moment. She looked at Chloe sincerely. Moved. Her eyes began to water a bit.

These two were known for making each other cry. The reality of this situation is that they were both just so happy. They were each other's best friend. The amazing bonus was their incredibly healthy sex life. It was a marathon each and every day to try and not touch each other. They would eventually—I mean more like trying not to touch each other in public places. Well. Sometimes. Chloe seemed to be a little bit of an exhibitionist, Beca was learning. (We knew this too).

The move was very exciting, and the apartment they snagged was really cute. It may have been a bit out of their price range, but they figured that Chloe would soon find a job, and it would all even out. When in Rome, right? Honeymoon phase as well. As the year passed, Chloe did find a part time teaching job. She was hoping after her first year that she would be promoted. At least, that is how she assumed this process would work. She didn't necessarily study teaching in college, but the school really liked her and took a chance on her. Part time in L.A. means you have several other part time gigs. Chloe didn't just yet. Beca's job at the studio included some bizarre hours and long nights a lot of the time—but she was paying her dues. For a little while, their schedules were all over the place, mostly Chloe working during the day, and Beca during the night. When they had time together, you bet your bottom a single dollar that they were never out of the bedroom. Or the shower. Or…okay they did it all over the damn place. One room wasn't "typical." (God I hope I find that someday).

Bills were getting a little tough lately to nail down on time. As a result, Beca found that she could do a part time gig in the studio—not necessarily in her field though. She heard about the Office Administrator position during one of her shifts, and asked around while there. Seemed convenient enough, and perhaps admirable to "the suits" that she was willing to wear different hats.

"Don't worry Chlo, Mama is going to make everything a little easier." Beca said, after getting the job. Chloe kissed her cheek, saying that she was never worried. CUTE.

Problem numero dos. Beca FUCKING HATED THIS JOB.

"I fucking HATE this job!" Beca growled, climbing into bed next to her girlfriend.

"Is it really that bad?"

"I have to file, and order shit. The fucking phone rings all the time!"

Chloe laughed gently and scooted over to her fuming DJ. She put an arm around her shoulders and her other hand up to Beca's hair and began stroking her long brown locks.

"The only thing keeping me sane is my other job—because then I can mix the shit out of the boards and get sweet relief away from that fucking desk!"

"You can get relief here too, baby. I promise." Chloe winked at her.

"Yeah babe…I know." Beca sighed.

"Wait seriously? What's wrong?" Chloe asked, a bit taken aback.

"No—I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm just…"

"…just what?" Chloe seemed a little worried in her tone.

"I'm just…just…so fucking tired. I can barely even think for myself when I get in."

"As opposed to normal?"

Beca laughed out loud, finally, and shoved her girlfriend playfully.

"I am sorry Chlo. I'm just so ready to sleep this day away. I have to be up so early—hurry up and wait, right? That stupid traffic!" Beca buried her face into Chloe's chest."

This was sadly becoming the norm. Beca would get home late and want to go straight to bed. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, Chloe could admit that. She knew Beca was working more to help things. Chloe also had a faithful girlfriend who came home to her every night and slept in her bed with her. How could she complain? She was so in love.

She was however…thirsty.

It was hard being so parched when her lover was so beaten down. She didn't want to force anything, or make Beca overdo it. She certainly wouldn't nag, either.

She didn't want to do "normal."

Okay. There's a dry spell happening. _What can I do to fix that_?

With this simple thought to herself as Beca was falling fast asleep in her arms, Chloe reached the only option in her mind.

* * *

Chloe woke up to an empty spot next to her in bed. This was nothing new. Beca had to get going earlier than Chloe, for Beca was truly working in the heart of the city. Traffic took a long time at any time of day. Chloe stretched her arms out and looked up at the ceiling. She took a pause. Once she registered she needed to get going, and that she had to pee, she sat up.

 _Time to get to work._

After her visit to the bathroom, she picked up her phone and called in to her work.

"Hi! I mean …hiiiii…." There was a cough in there somewhere.

Chloe faked sick, and got the day off.

Check.

Next, Chloe went to Beca's side of the closet and searched quickly for … well shit she couldn't find it. Where is Beca's favorite purple plaid button down? Chloe forgot that Beca wore it yesterday and then decided to peek on the other side of their bed. There it was, it all its glory.

"I swear I need to make her clean up soon." Chloe said to herself quietly. But on to the task at hand.

Chloe took off all of her clothes and picked up Beca's shirt and put it on. She left it unbuttoned. She then hopped on their bed—Beca's side specifically and lay on her back. She couldn't stop from smiling at herself. She got comfortable and let out a slow breath as she closed her eyes. She picked up her cellphone once again and brought it to her face. She searched through her contacts for Beca's office, her direct line. She knew that Beca would definitely be at her desk right now. Lunch wasn't for a little bit longer.

She took a bit of a breath, and dialed the number.

Chloe bit her lip, and took her free hand to her chest. Her finger tips sat in between her breasts. When she heard the line ringing, she slowly drew her finger tips down her stomach ever so slowly, causing chills to begin. She reached the top of her clit before she heard the phone pick up. She placed her palm over _herself_ instantly.

"Thank you for calling Columbia Records, this is Beca!"

"Hey Bec…"

"What? Chloe? Hey babe is everything okay?"

"No it's not." Chloe said in a lower register.

"Why aren't you in your class? Where are you?"

"I'm in bed."

"Oh no Chlo, are you sick? Can I bring—"

"Bring me something? Yes please. That would be great."

"Sure babe, what can I get? I'll have to race home before heading back to the studio tonight—"

"I need it now."

"Aw babe, I wish, but I'm chained to this desk. Maybe I can leave a little—"

"Shhh. It's okay. If you can't leave I mean. Leave early. Could you just…"

"Anything babe."

"Could you help me arrive early then?"

Beca was puzzled. She wasn't sure what that meant, and her supervisor was walking out of his office—which was next to her desk. She sat up straighter and appeared as if she was speaking with a client.

"I'm so sorry, can you repeat that ma'am?"

Chloe smiled wickedly, for she knew that Beca was in a tough spot to talk. But, a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

"Help me cum."

FLIP.

Beca's stomach was gone and her eyes bugged out. Her mouth fell open, and she quickly closed it. She had to keep appearances.

"Chlo—I'm at work—what are you—"

"I'm touching myself, if you're asking what I'm doing."

"Oh my GOD Chloe!"

"Oh Bec." Chloe began to toy with herself slowly. She pressed her middle finger down further while her hand was still covering herself. This finger began to slowly stroke between her lips.

"Fuck Chloe, I can't do this right now!" Beca whispered quickly.

"It's funny how just your voice makes me squirm…"

Chloe began to feel her finger against her clit and smiled, closing her eyes. It was beginning to feel so good. She bit her lip a little.

Beca's boss walked up to her desk, seeing that she was on the phone, nodded to her. Beca shot up and gave him an exaggerated "thumbs up" as a means to suggest that this call was _rocking it_. New business, for sure! He looked a little confused, but returned the "thumbs up" before slowly turning around. Beca whipped around and crouched a little behind her computer.

"Fuck you dude. Holy shit." She hissed.

"I am fucking myself baby. Pay attention." Chloe said right back, slyly.

"Jesus!"

"Ohhh…" Chloe moaned a little. Her rhythm picking up the pace.

Beca was all but white-knuckling this. But she couldn't hang up. Are you fucking kidding her?

"Damn it Chlo…"

"Mmmmmm…."

"….what….what are you….wearing?" Beca asked, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was around. She was beginning to breathe a little heavier. She crossed her legs tightly as she could all but hear her girlfriend panting softly.

"Baby I miss you."

"What are you—"

"—your p-p-PURple shirt. Mmmphhh"

"Is that all?"

"Yes baby, ohhhh yes baby!" Chloe was picking up the pace.

"Christ…that's so hot."

Chloe was growing wet from the friction her hand and specific finger was causing, but she needed more. She held the phone close to her to make sure Beca heard it all. Her legs were getting tense and her breath growing ragged.

"I love it when…when you…you fuck me with three fingers!" As Chloe said this last portion, she dove right into herself, not wasting anytime. She wanted to arrive quickly because she didn't want Beca to get noticed, or in trouble. Even in this heated mess, she was still protective of her girl.

CUTE.

She all but screamed into the phone.

Beca knocked her mug over on her desk. Thank god she needed a refill anyway. She scrambled to pick it up with her hands—phone to her shoulder. She then scrambled to the dial set and turned the volume down on her phone. She was stunned, and couldn't speak. But damn it she listened. She listened like a champ! This was probably the most attention she's ever paid anyone at work!

"Ooohhh, UH UH OHH…Bec!" Chloe whined.

"I'm right here…ma'am…" Beca said paranoid, but trying to be there for her girl in need.

"Ohhhhh!"

Chloe felt her nipples tingling, rising. Her back arched when she hit a certain spot.

"That's interesting, keep trying…" Beca said, acting as if she was really helping this customer figure out how to…get…there?

"Bec, Bec, BeCUHHH OH!" Chloe's legs began to shake as she pumped harder and harder—picturing Beca sliding her tongue into her cunt.

"Taste ME. FUCK ME" Chloe shouted.

"Ohhhh I want to so much…ma'am."

"UH! UH! UHHH! UHHHH!"

Beca just breathed deep into the phone, feeling her core melting. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip, suppressing a scream herself. It was unbearable.

Chloe popped like warm champagne. She melted all over the other line, riding out her high in an array of sounds. Her back was arched up into the air, her legs giving out and she fell back into the bed.

Chloe was so out of wits that she didn't even realize that the phone was dead. No one was on the other line anymore. The dial tone was all that remained.

For a moment, she was worried that Beca got in trouble. But she thought that if things got too hairy, Beca would have hung up and saved herself. She shouldn't worry. She hoped that Beca wasn't mad. She decided to do this, so she would proudly complete the mission. _God that was a great orgasm though_ …she thought.

She pulled up her mischievous hand and licked her fingers clean. She smiled wickedly to herself again and picked up her phone again. She decided to text Beca.

"Yummy."

The day progressed, and Chloe had not heard a word from Beca. Not even via text. Beca turned off her read receipts a little while ago—Chloe was still mad at her for that. She had no idea if she upset Beca or…what really. Chloe decided to try and distract herself and enjoy the rest of her day off. She got in the shower, did some laundry, watched cheesy daytime soaps, and checked her phone a lot. Soon it was a little after 5pm. Beca's day shift has ended. But she would go to the studio later tonight. Chloe moved to the front of their apartment, and began making some dinner. She still had not heard from Beca—but she decided to make enough for the two of them just in case.

Just then, Beca came into the apartment, placing her bag onto the sofa. She looked right at Chloe—straight-faced.

"Oh my gosh, hey babe…I"

"Zip it." Beca said instantly.

Chloe put her hand over her mouth in reaction. She was incredibly worried now.

"I think you've done enough talking for one day, Chlo." Beca said, slowly walked toward Chloe.

"Babe I'm so sorry—I just miss making love with you. I hate your new job…"

"No, you don't hate my _new_ job." Beca said, now standing inches from Chloe."

"…What? You do too though, I thought?"

"I quit the office. I got a new job."

"What?"

"And I take it very seriously. It's exhausting but incredibly rewarding."

"Beca what are you talking about?"

"My girl wants to be fucked, by my hand? That's what she gets."

Chloe dropped her shoulders and her mouth.

"You'll come to find that I'm very professional, and won't quit until the job is done."

"You're not…you're not getting paid by doing this job though baby…" Chloe said, still trying to remain responsible.

"Is that what a normal job entails? Hmm. Bend over."


	3. Day of Birth

_Inspired after Anna Kendrick's GMA interview. They asked if she did anything for her [32_ _nd_ _] birthday. She responded by saying that birthdays stress her out. The director [Paul Feig] wanted to take her to a birthday dinner, but instead, she wanted to organize her sock drawer. "It was a great birthday."_

 **Day of Birth**

* * *

Beca hated birthdays. Well, to be exact, she hated _her_ birthday. It's not as if she were reluctant to be alive or anything – she just didn't like making a big deal out of it. It seemed forced. Any and all plans leading up to the day, they seemed stressful. They always seemed to disappoint, for if one had high expectations for their birthday, chances are, they wouldn't live up to. She wasn't a huge fan of people, either.

Through the years, the Barden Bellas had helped to change that last part. But, sadly, they all learned the constant – Beca didn't do her birthday. They were lucky enough to get her to join other birthday parties. One year, on Fat Amy's birthday, Emily swears "by the stars" that she saw Beca blow on a party streamer. Beca denies it to this day.

Freshman year at Barden, Beca and Jesse got into a down and out battle over her birthday. As a new couple, and as Jesse Swanson, he wanted to give his new lady an incredible birthday – surprise party, presents, cake, and all of her friends. (And a lot of his friends). He even made sure to get Beca's dad to agree to come by. Needless to say, when Beca walked in to the Bella house that evening to see the Bellas, Treblemakers, and her father and Sheila, (the Anti-Christ), she did not handle it well. She backed out of the doorframe with tears in her eyes. Jesse's stomach dropped as he ran after her – but she was gone. They would argue much later that evening – it was bad.

One thing that no one else knows, however, is that Chloe Beale found her just before Beca returned to Jesse that night.

Chloe has been in love with the small DJ forever. Ever since she laid eyes on her at the activities fair, Beca has been her kryptonite. She wasn't sure that she would ever have the courage to confess this to her best friend, however she made damn sure that she would always be there for Beca. Maybe one day, Beca would see that Chloe would never leave her side – something that the brunette was used to. It broke Chloe's heart.

Back to the birthday meltdown, Chloe had the direct instinct to head straight to the DJ booth on campus, where Beca started working with a hot guy named Luke. She let herself in, walking straight to the dark booth that "no one was allowed in." She peered through the door's window. Sure enough, she saw a petite bundle sitting on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest. Chloe didn't bother to knock, she wasn't planning to anyway. She was going to approach the love of her life, the one who was somehow broken by the prior series of events. When Chloe walked into the booth, she heard soft music playing – something that Beca no-doubly put on – the girl used music to "talk to." Beca looked up to register her visitor, tears in her eyes. Chloe didn't ask. All she did was kneel down on the floor next to Beca, and draw her into a deep hug. The redhead slowly rubbed Beca's back. This action alone opened the gates – Beca allowed her wall to come down swiftly, and she cried against her best friend's shoulder.

Chloe never truly learned the exact reason for Beca's distaste in celebrating her birthday. Chloe loved her, and knew Beca's buttons. She would never press.

Chloe was, however, sad that she usually couldn't do anything for Beca on her birthday. As they went through college, she always wanted to – but never acted on it. It was a day to celebrate BECA. Chloe was beyond grateful that the alt-girl existed. She always wanted to celebrate that. She wanted Beca to know, that she celebrated her.

As this was their last year in the Bella house all together, Chloe decided that she needed to get it out of her system – but on Beca's terms. Who knows, maybe Beca was secretly hoping someone would acknowledge it – no that can't be true. But, in the end, Chloe was Chloe. A "ball of glittery damn sunshine" according to Beca.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, the night before Beca's birthday. Naturally she had made no plans, nor had she reminded the Bella's of the day quickly approaching. Per usual, she was in the studio at her new internship with Residual Heat. She was working late, by choice.

"Reggie! Go home!" Her boss said, making her nearly jump out of her skin. She scrambled her headphones off of her neck.

"It's far too late, plus I gave you tomorrow off."

"I'm available though, I can work." Beca countered immediately.

"No, be a kid for once. It's your birthday after all." She replied.

"Really, it's fine—"

"Go home. I don't need you until the following day. That's an order. I have the Grammys, I know _all_." He said through his sunglasses.

Beca rolled her eyes – of course not letting him see. This guy was a character. But, she needed this internship. She begrudgingly began to pack up her supplies.

"Happy Birthday, Reggie!" He called out as she left.

* * *

When Beca got back to the Bella house, she was pleased to see that lights were off. She let herself in, putting her bag down by the door. She looked at her watch. _12:02 am_. Little early for the girls to be asleep…but then again, maybe they were out or something. Beca shrugged it off, thankful for the quiet, and walked into the kitchen. She cut on the light and approached the fridge, fishing out a beer. She moved over to the cupboard to retrieve a glass. Suddenly she felt the presence of another person walk up and stand beside her.

 _Cinnamon_.

 _Ah Chloe._

"What's up Chlo?" Beca said, smirking to herself looking up into the cabinet, pulling down a glass. When she looked down on the counter to place her glass down, she saw a small plate to her right that wasn't there before. On top of the plate sat a single cupcake.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, taking a double-look at what was near her now. From the looks of it, this cupcake had Rainbow Chip icing…Beca's favorite. She looked to her immediate right to see Chloe opening another cabinet near her, not looking at her.

"Chlo."

"Hey Becs! How was the studio?" She said, rummaging through the cabinet above.

"What is this?" Beca cut right to the chase.

"What is what?" Chloe continued, not looking at Beca.

"Gee, I don't know, this plate here that suddenly appeared."

Chloe looked over at Beca, appearing confused. She then looked down at the plate and acted suddenly surprised. She shrugged and went back to playing aloof.

"Mmm, that looks good." She shrugged.

"Chloe. Is this a Fun Fetti Cupcake?" Beca said, knowing that the redhead knew that was her favorite cake, along with Rainbow Chip icing specifically.

"I don't know…I'm not sure how you can tell without wrapping it from its cup." Chloe sighed.

Beca rolled her eyes, playing along.

"Oh gee look, rainbow specs. I was right!" She said sarcastically, putting down the unwrapped cupcake.

Chloe looked over at Beca, nodding.

"Well that's neat."

"Chloe why did you bring me this?"

"What? Who would leave _this_ in here?" Chloe said, her attention back at the cabinet next to Beca.

Beca groaned. This girl was impossible.

"A single candle. Where's the pack?! I swear these girls are impossible. I am NOT having some sort of junk drawer in this house." Chloe continued, pulling out a small, red birthday candle stick.

Beca stared at the redhead who was putting on quite the show for her. She was catching on. She nodded, keeping her line of vision on Chloe.

"Oh geeeez. Yeah. Guess we should just throw it away, huh?" Beca said in a dull tone.

"No way, we shouldn't waste it." Chloe said, trying not to allow Beca's negativity to phase her. She immediately popped the candle into the cupcake. She pulled a small Bic lighter from her back pocket and proceeded to light the candle.

"What are you doing, Chlo? I was going to eat that!" Beca said.

"Well you can't very well eat fire. Just blow it out. No big deal, geez." Chloe rolled her eyes, stepping across the kitchen to the sink – appearing to "look around" for something that obviously wasn't there. She continued to appear _busy_ in whatever the hell she was doing.

Beca stood there, her mouth now ajar slightly. What a piece of work this broad was. She picked up the plate and stared at the cupcake, now aglow with a candle and a growing drop of wax. She shook her head to herself, not believing this. Suddenly, she heard the _bustling_ redhead begin to quietly hum to herself. Ironically enough, it sounded like a melodic version of Happy Birthday. Beca could feel the smile beginning to play at the corners of her mouth. She stared at Chloe, who had her back to her, and waited for the "name" part of the song. Chloe amusingly-enough hummed two syllables, eerily similar to someone saying the name Be-Ca.

When Chloe finished her tune, she acted as if to find…her… bathroom cleaner spray from under the sink? She turned around, glancing at Beca, who hadn't moved or blown out the candle. Suddenly Chloe had a sinking feeling that maybe she really did cross a line. Her face fell quickly.

"B-Becs—"  
"—Shhh. I've gotta make a wish, gosh." Beca interrupted.

Chloe immediately formed her spell-binding grin, holding her cleaner down at her hips with both hands, like a bouquet. She beamed at the alt-girl, who was closing her eyes and bringing the candle closer to her lips.

Beca wished that she would finally tell Chloe that she was in love with her, _tonight_.

Beca proceeded to blow out the candle, returning to her "uninterested" appearance. She picked the candle out, and took a bite of her birthday cupcake. She nodded, and shrugged.

"Pretty good." She huffed.

The two girls proceeded to change the subject and act as if everything was normal – dull even.

Beca, however, had to stomach those butterflies, for she believed her wish would absolutely come true.


End file.
